


Angel

by Evilpyecat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, Yaoi, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpyecat/pseuds/Evilpyecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland thinks about the day that his angel came into his life, and the events leading up to them becoming a couple.  Takes place in present day, with flashbacks in time.  Matthew and Gilbert are only mentioned in this.  They don't play a significant part.  This was written for the UKUS Secret Santa Event on Tumblr for that-dark-haired-perv.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written following the prompts given by that-dark-haired-perv. It wasn't beta-ed, and the ending is kind of rushed because I ran out of time to do more with it. I hope you enjoy this, and I welcome any comments or criticisms.

Of all the things that could have happened in his life, Arthur Kirkland couldn’t have imagined that he could end up this lucky.  He had resigned himself to a lifetime of peaceful solidarity, in his little house on the quiet backstreet of the American small town he’d found his dream job in.  Nowhere in his plans had he made room for love, or companionship of any kind.  He had learned early on to be wary of people, that they may not accept him since his sexuality was not the “norm”, so to speak. 

But Arthur Kirkland had had all his carefully laid out plans for his future derailed and rearranged by the gorgeous blue-eyed beauty he was currently sharing a bed with.  Of course, at first it had all been friendly.  The young man who had moved in two years ago had been civil enough, albeit a bit on the secretive side. 

It had seemed that Alfred, the name of his angel, was the temperamental sort.  When he had walked over to introduce himself with a store bought cake in tow, the boy had greeted him with a frosty attitude, wary of the green-eyed bushy browed stranger on his doorstep.  But dealing with snappy people was his specialty.  With a warm smile and a dash of the old Kirkland charm, it had only taken a couple of minutes to be invited inside for instant coffee among the piles of boxes and disorderly furniture. 

He had learned that Alfred Jones was an intelligent person, with a master degree in computer science earned on a football scholarship to a prestigious university.  He’d grown up in Lincoln County, Montana, in a divorced household.  His mom and older twin brother, Matthew, lived in Cranbrook, British Columbia.  After college, he’d faced some family troubles, and had moved here to pursue his career, to work in the local plant installing and testing software on massive hunks of machinery.  Nice enough backstory, with a bit of mystery. 

Kind of like his own, which he had shared with a bit of hesitance.  He had grown up in a suburb of Birmingham, England, the youngest in a house of five kids and one single mother.  He’d attended a prominent school as well, earning degrees in psychology and social work.  But family troubles of his own, he’d decided a change in country, and had secured a job working with people who faced personal troubles like his own, such as identity crisis, or the problems that came with accepting ones sexuality and coming out about it.  He stuck with “counselor”, not knowing whether or not his new neighbor was accepting or not. 

They parted ways after an hour or small talk, agreeing to meet up again soon.

 “Mnnh, Iggy…” 

Arthur looked down at his angel, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head.  “What is it, love?”

“Go.  To.  Sleep.”  One eye cracked open to glare at him. 

“Yes, darling.”  He reached over and turned the switch on the bedside lamp, replacing warm light with shadows.  Burrowing down under the covers, he rubbed Alfred’s back soothingly... 

Alfred snuggled closer, tightening the hold his arm had on his husband’s waist while hooking his leg around Arthur’s thigh.  Using his chest as a pillow, he let sleep reclaim him.

Laying his cheek on golden wheat strands while his hand traced patterns across barely tanned skin, Arthur let his thoughts take him back to days that led up to that fateful night when he had fallen for him.  And damn, was it a long, hard fall.

 

One Year, Eleven Months, Three Weeks, and Four Days Earlier…

 

It was the weekend, and Arthur spent his time on Saturdays tending to his yard.  He had a plethora of decorative plants and flowers he grew in brick bound beds, and they needed weekly work to keep in top shape.  He made his way out to his shed, and pulled out the usual tools and implements, making sure to grab the bag of fertilizer.  Rolling it all out front in a wheelbarrow, he donned his well-worn gloves, and set to work plucking out the tiny sprouts of weeds that were peeking up through the soil.  He worked this way for an hour, before standing up to stretch and give his knees a break.

A noise caught his attention.  Looking over, he spotted his new neighbor on his porch, watering his plants while talking to someone on the phone.  He didn’t want to be nosy, but he was curious as to what was making him glare in such a way.  Rolling his wheelbarrow over to the bed at the edge of their yards, he listened in.

“Yeah, but do they understand that I am who I am, and no amount of reparative therapy can change that?”  Alfred paused in what he was doing as he listened to the answer on the phone, heaving a sigh.  “Look, tell them that if they can’t accept me for who I am, that I don’t want anything to do with them.  I don’t have any need for their phobic bullshit.  I don’t deserve to be called a freak, or to be hurt by anyone, just because I’m gay!  And neither do you, for that matter.”

Arthur nodded to himself, agreeing with him one hundred percent.  That was something he sometimes spent months trying to get across to his patients.

“No, no it isn’t Mattie.  It’s not okay for them to try and fix you.  You’re fine the way you are.”

Grinning, Arthur kept working, keeping hidden behind the plants.  He didn’t want to make his neighbor seem uncomfortable.  It was up to Alfred to tell him about his preferences, since he seemed to be hesitant about revealing it to others.

“Look, you start saving up some money, and when I get settled in here, you can come and stay with me.  The plant doesn’t have enough programmers, and you’d get a job in no time… Yes, I’m sure… No, it’s not a problem… Goddammit Mattie stop being so damn Canadian!  You don’t have to apologize for everything.  Stand your ground!”

Arthur felt a wave of warmth for his new neighbor.  It was so nice to see that he was such a caring brother.  Supporting your siblings was one of the things that Arthur was an advocate of, and it was hard to find.  If he would have had a supportive sibling, then maybe he wouldn’t have left his native England.  But his brothers had been the complete opposite.  He didn’t want to think about it, that part of his life was over for good.

“Alright, well you be careful, and don’t let them talk you into anything you’re not comfortable doing…. I love you too, bro.  Later.”

Looking up, Arthur watched as Alfred pocketed his phone and finished what he was doing, a smile on his face.  That smile made the older man’s heart stutter a bit, another wave of warmth rushing over him.  ‘My god, he’s beautiful.’

He paused a moment at that thought.  ‘Huh, that’s… odd.’

And later on that evening, while eating a sandwich and flipping through the channels on the TV, his mind kept going back to Alfred, and the handful of times he’d seen and spoken to him.  It made more waves wash over him, and his heart feel fluttery.  He pondered this development, wondering what his problem was.  He couldn’t possibly be falling for the boy, could he?  He barely knew him!

 

One Year, Eleven Months, Three Weeks, and Two Days Earlier…

 

“Why can’t they have a decent biscuit, why?,” Arthur sobbed to himself while in the cookie aisle.  He’d come to the store to find something sweet to go along with his tea, but so far nothing seemed appealing.  But he didn’t want to wait on the order he’d placed online for his imported favorites, and he was shit at cooking.  So this was the best he could do.  He let his eyes travel along the selection, his face scrunched up at the variety.

“Chocolate chip… chunky chocolate chip… peanut butter chocolate chip… cheesecake and chocolate chip?  What the hell kind of combination is that?!”

“Uhm, excuse me, Arthur?”

Jumping at the sound of the voice right next to him, he spun around; knowing the person addressing him thought he was a pure nut.   He was met with a clear blue gaze, and a slightly tilted face which had concern written across it.  Immediately he relaxed, smiling sheepishly.  “Sorry Alfred, you startled me.”

Alfred’s gaze shifted from him, to the shelf, then back to him.  After a moment, he ‘ahhed’ and nodded.  “Let me guess, they don’t have anything an English guy like you would want, right?”

Nodding as well, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the bright yellow packages with distaste.  “Yes, I’m not a big fan of chocolate or anything overly sweet.”  Looking back at the other, he laughed with embarrassment.  “I guess I’m just picky.”

“No, that’s not being picky.  You know what you want, right?”  Alfred looked along the shelves, and spotted what he was looking for.  “Do you like pecans?  You could always try these.”  He picked up a pack of Pecan Sandies, showing them to him.

“Well, yes I like pecans.  I love nuts, of any sort.  But I’m looking for something that isn’t overly sweet, you know?”

Alfred nodded, and smiled, flashing pearly white teeth.  “Well these will definitely fit the bill.  They’re pretty light in the taste department and hardly sweet at all.”  He then paused, and cleared his throat, scowling as he looked away towards the cards on the opposite side of the aisle.  “But it’s your choice, I mean.  You can try them or not.  It’s not like you have to.”

Arthur blinked at the change, but didn’t comment on it.  He knew the boy was trying to keep a low profile.  Smiling warmly, he took the pack from him, sliding it into his basket.  “I’ll definitely give them a try.  Thank you for the suggestion.”

Startled by the other taking them, and the thank you, Alfred cleared his throat again, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  “Yeah, uhm, no problem.”  Backing away with his cart slowly, he gave a half-hearted wave.  “W-well, I need to finish shopping.  I have, uh, a place to be.  Yeah.” 

Arthur nodded, and waved as well.  “I’ll see you later then, Alfred.  Have a good afternoon.”

“Heh heh, right…”  Alfred’s words trailed off as he spun the buggy around and rushed off the other way.

Another wave hit Arthur as he watched the boy race away, his heart thumping hard against his chest.  “Old boy, I do believe you are falling for him.”

 

One Year, Eleven Months, and Three Weeks Earlier

 

It had been another rough day in the office.  For some reason all his patients had seemed determined to be on their worst behavior, having next to nothing to do with the advice he had to offer.  As someone who tried their best to remain calm and kind, it was very taxing to not jump up and roar at them to get off their asses and tell the world who they were, and be proud of it! 

But that wouldn’t help them at all, so he had bit his tongue and watched the clock, grateful for the end of another slow week.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love his work; it was simply getting through to the brash, bull-headed youth that were assigned to him. 

Arthur all but ran out of his office when the clock struck 5 pm.  With a few parting words to his colleagues, he made his way to the parking lot and his car.  The relief of climbing inside and driving away knowing he had the entire weekend to relax washed over him. 

Ten minutes later, he pulled into his driveway just as Alfred pulled into his.  Getting out, he waited by his car until Alfred climbed out of his own to call out a greeting.  “You alright this evening?”

Pausing, Alfred turned his head and cocked it to the side.  “Uhm, yeah, I guess so.” 

“That’s good.  Say, you want to catch a movie on the TV?”  Arthur held his breath, hoping the answer would be yes.  It would be nice to have some casual company.

Shifting his gaze around anywhere but on his neighbor, Alfred hesitated a moment before answering.  “Uhm, sorry, but I have something to do tonight.”  Shrugging and giving the one he’d dubbed in his mind ‘green-eyed devil in disguise’ a sheepish smile, he slowly made his way to the porch.  “Maybe tomorrow?  Or Sunday, yeah.”

Well, damn.  “Oh, alright then.  Have a good evening.” 

He didn’t get an answer, just the slamming of a front door.  Sighing to himself, he let his shoulder’s slump as he drug himself inside.  After a half-hearted attempt at supper, and spending some time attempting to watch the movie (and it was a really good action one, too), he decided to call it a day and head upstairs for bed.  He took a shower, and made his way to his room.  He didn’t bother with the lights, since there was plenty coming in through the windows from the street lamps.  Pulling on his sleep pants, he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, taking a moment to gaze out the window before lying down.  A flash of movement drew his eyes to his neighbor’s window adjacent to his.

What he saw had him freezing in place, wide-eyed and mouth agape. 

There, right in his view, was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen!  Gorgeous red hair that fell to a very nicely shaped backside, coupled with a pair of skin tight black leather pants complete with silver studs along with matching jewelry, all standing out against pearlescent skin that seemed to glimmer even from his hidden post in the shadows of his room.  They were dancing, swaying their hips to and fro while running their fingers down a well-toned torso, then back up to play with their crimson locks.  In the background, there was the low thump of a techno song with bass.  They were very much male, complete with a bulging erection that strained against the confines of their pants.  He felt his cock twitch, which caught him off guard for a moment before his attention returned to the show in front of him.

As he watched, they stepped to the side, and then up onto a platform.  It was then Arthur noted the silver pole in the room.  Eyes growing even wider, he watched as the man first ran his fingers up along the metal surface, then back down before hooking a leg around it and giving a slow twirl, making a 180, then arching his back to slowly come back to meet it.  His breath caught in his throat, all his blood rushing south as he came to full mast, already aching with need.

This was the most unexpected thing Arthur had witnessed.  Of course, he knew of strip clubs that catered to gay men, but he’d never worked up the nerve to enter one.  The best he could do was buy magazines and dream of having someone dance like that in front of him.  But now, now he had a front row seat to a very arousing show. 

He watched them twirl and dance, marveling at their flexibility and agility.  Carefully, so he wasn’t noticed, he slid his hand down into his sleep pants, and gave his cock a firm squeeze.   As the other continued, Arthur started moving his hand, timing the strokes to the movements of the dancer. 

As the music sped up, so did they, as did Arthur’s hand.  Gasping, he spread his legs and slid his other hand inside to cup and fondle his sack.  His breath came in hitches and gasps as the slow burn of pleasure traveled up his spine and through is lower belly.  

“God… fuck, yes…”   It had been so long since he’d had release, and months of pent-up need coupled with the erotic sight across from him had him barreling towards his climax at break neck speed.

Then, the dancer stopped.  Arthur paused, afraid for a moment that he had been spotted.  But instead of calling him out, the man began to rub at his crotch, cupping and massaging his own cock. 

He heard himself muttering quietly as he resumed his own ministrations.  “Yes, that’s it… such a naughty boy; yes unzip them… that’s good…”

As though the other was following his instructions, the guy slowly let down his zipper, biting his lip seductively and tossing his head back from the vibrations and feeling of relief as his cock sprang forth from its leather confines.  Sinking to his knees, he grasped the red, irritated organ, and began to jack himself off furiously as the song reached its end.

Arthur sped up too, wanting to come at the same time as the other.  Sweat was pouring down face and torso, beading up inside his pants and slicking up his hand to make his hand glide over his leaking cock even faster. 

They worked in tandem, Arthur barely catching the other’s cry of delight to match his own low groan as they both hit their climax.  Shudders ran through his body, making him jerk and spasm.  As his hand was coated with the sticky wetness of a long-overdue wanking, he watched as the other smiled and blew a kiss to someone out of sight.  Standing up, they seemed to be talking, wearing a mischievous grin, the light glinting off of that lovely, lovely long hair.  Then they walked over to the side, and out of sight.

Pouting, disappointed that the show was over, Arthur extracted his hands from his pants.  Looking down at the mess he had made, he moved to stand up to clean himself, when the other walked back into view.  He froze again, now even more paranoid that he’d be seen.  But they still had no clue he was there.  They peeled the pants off, and began to discard the jewelry onto a stand set up under the window.  Giving a stretch, they then began pulling something out of their hair, like pins. 

Then they peeled off the hair, revealing golden locks.  Two things happened at that moment.  One, Arthur realized with slight horror that he had just jacked it to his neighbor, who apparently had a secret life of some sort.  And two, he realized that he didn’t care, and that he had had his heart captured by a naughty, secret red-headed pole dancer.  He was falling, and he didn’t know where the bottom may be. 

Well then, that was an unexpected turn of events.

 

Present Day

 

Arthur grumbled to himself as he pulled on his socks.  He hadn’t gotten very much sleep the night before, and wasn’t exactly in the best of moods.  Snatching up his loafers, he stood up and stalked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Alfred was just putting his cup down on the table.

“Mornin’ babe,” said Alfred.  Looking up, he paused when he saw the scowl on Arthur’s face.  “Oh wow, you look grumpy.”

Arthur sat down, and pulled his tea close, warming his hands and sighing.  “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Oh, well why not?”  Moving quickly, Alfred dropped two pieces of toast on a plate with a fried egg, and placed it in reach of Arthur. 

Pulling it over, Arthur picked at the crust, and shrugged.  “I was daydreaming about something.”

“Like what?”

“Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”  Alfred sat down with his own plate and mug, giving him a suspicious look.

The corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched.  “A red-haired angel dancing in my window, perhaps?”

Alfred growled, blushing furiously.  “Dammit, you said you wouldn’t talk about that!”

Feeling a good mood coming on, Arthur just chuckled and patted his husband’s hand.  “Now darling, there’s no need to be embarrassed.  We do much worse than that now.”

Slowly, Alfred looked over to him, a look of horror on his face.  “Oh my god, shut up you pervert!”

“I’m not a pervert, just a simple man in love.”

“Lies!”

“It’s the truth, I swear it!”

Rolling his eyes, Alfred viciously scraped butter onto his toast.  “Well, you ought to be ashamed of yourself either way, being so sneaky.”

“Oh yes, I’m very ashamed, love.  Such a naughty perv.”  Leaning over, Arthur purred in the other’s ear.  “Perhaps I should be punished for my insolence.”

Squeaking, Alfred shuffled his chair away from him.  “No!  We have to go to work, and I’m not in the mood right now!  Leave the celebration for tonight.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow, emerald orbs gleaming with mischief.  As the moments ticked by, Alfred’s face grew redder and redder, his hands shaking as he lifted his cup for a sip of coffee.  Arthur’s mouth twisted into a wicked leer as he watched the other lick his lips clean of the foam on top of his coffee. 

“You know you want it.”

Alfred stabbed at his eggs, glaring at the fork.

“C’mon, say you don’t.”

“I already have.”

“Say it again.”

Alfred huffed, throwing his fork down on his plate.  Standing up, he grabbed it, dropped it by the sink, and stalked out the kitchen.  All the time, Arthur’s eyes never left him, his grin growing by the second.  He sat and waited, counting down the seconds to himself.

“5… 4… 3… 2…”

On the count of one, Alfred stalked back in, naked.  Crooking a finger in a come-hither motion, he grinned back at him. 

“Well come on, whatcha waitin’ for?  Come and get me.”

Arthur launched himself out of his chair, giving chase.  Cackling with glee, Alfred darted throughout the house, while Arthur followed closely, stripping the best he could while running.  Eventually they made it to their room.  Alfred ran to one side, giggling.  Arthur made his way to the other, clad now only in his boxers. 

Wiggling his rump, Alfred rubbed the bedspread, his eyes flashing coquettishly.  “You can’t catch meee…”

Growling, Arthur lowered himself to the bed, slinking across on his hands and knees.  “Now now, you know better than to tease the lion, love.”

“Oh, I know.  But where’s the fun in playing with a tame one?”  As Arthur reached him and lifted up to wrap his arms around his waist, Alfred continued to sway, pressing back into the hands that groped at his backside.  “I want it rough, big boy.”

Leaning in and stealing a hot, sweltering kiss, Arthur purred again.  “Baby, you can have it as rough as you want.”

At that moment, there was a crashing sound from outside.  Startled, both turned to look out the window they were posed in.  Across the way, Alfred’s brother Matthew stood frozen, his mouth gaped open at the sight of his naked brother and brother-in-law.  There were shouts from below about a broken flower pot that sounded like they came from his fiancé, Gilbert. 

Shaking his head slowly, Alfred walked over and waved to his brother, who just gaped even more.  Chuckling, he pulled the ties on the curtains, hiding them from sight.  Turning around, he walked back over to Arthur, and climbed onto the bed with him.  They met with another heated kiss, arms and legs entangling as they fell over to lie on the covers.  Their hands reached together to grab one another’s erections, moaning in unison at the feeling of aching flesh being squeezed and rubbed. 

Rolling them so that Alfred lay on his back, Arthur trailed kisses from his mouth down his neck, licking his way across his collarbone down further to his chest.  Alfred arched his back up, seeking his mouth on his nipples.  Only happy to oblige him, Arthur first trailed to the left, whirling his tongue around the outside, then flicking it back and forth across the tip. 

“Hey, no teasing me.”  Alfred grabbed at his hair, tugging his head down further.

Arthur chuckled, then slowly sucked the nub into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly around it, and then suckling gently. 

Arching his back even further, Alfred moaned with delight, his hips twitching when their erections brushed against one another.  “Hah... mmnh, yes…”

Leaving the left one red and swollen, Arthur then nibbled his way across to the right side, giving it the same treatment that left Alfred a twitching, sobbing mess.

Grinning up at him with an evil expression, Arthur descended downwards quickly, licking a trail across his tummy, once around the dip of his belly button, and then down further across his abdomen.  Reaching the line of gold curls surrounding his member, he paused long enough to nuzzle among the wiry strands, taking in his scent and groaning softly.  “You smell exquisite, darling.”

“N-no, don’t do that…”  Alfred tossed his head to the side, his face burning.  Arthur knew just what to say to render him weak against his advances.

Arthur lifted his head and took in the flushed, leaking shaft before him.  “And you taste even better.”  Dipping down, he licked the slit, gathering the beads of precum on his tongue.  Relishing the salty musk of his essence and craving more, he wasted no more time and wrapped his lips around the head, whirling his tongue to and fro as he took him all the way down to the hilt.

Alfred’s hips bucked upward towards the hot, wet suction around him, tugging on his husband’s hair as he moaned out his pleasure.  Letting one hand go, he reached up and fumbled around next to him, hunting for the tube he’d hidden under the pillows before their little game, and grabbed it.

Increasing his efforts, Arthur’s head bobbed up and down quicker, taking the tube when Alfred tapped him on the head with it. He popped the cap and squeezed out a generous amount without missing a beat.  Tossing it aside to find later, he shifted his position for better access, and slid his fingers down to find the pucker of Alfred’s entrance.  He swirled a finger around it a few times, then slid two inside him at once.  Regular intercourse had made it easier for him to prepare his angel for him, but he was slightly larger than average, so it was still important to stretch him before entering. 

Gasping at the cool feeling of the intruding digits, Alfred began to rock his hips slowly, urging him to hurry up.  Arthur released his cock from his mouth with a wet popping noise, and concentrated on fingering him.

The random image of Matthew’s face from earlier made him remember the night he’d been discovered watching Alfred’s shows, and the day that had followed.  His mind drifted once again back to that time.

 

One Year, Eleven Months, and One Week Earlier…

 

The past couple of weeks had become a blur for Arthur.  He found himself smiling all the time, humming random tunes as he did his paperwork, alarming his patients with an unusually cheerful demeanor, and driving his neighbor up the wall.

He had tried to lure the boy over for dinner or drinks, each attempt thwarted with excuses or claims of being too tired to socialize. 

Arthur had ordered flowers to be sent to him under the guise of a secret admirer.  Alfred had accepted them, read the card, and promptly trashed them.

They had met by chance at the local market the week before.  Arthur had followed him all around the store, chatting away about everything under the sun.  Alfred had either nodded, or muttered a half-hearted response before rushing away at the checkout line.

It was clear as day that Alfred just wasn’t interested in his bushy browed harasser.  But Arthur Kirkland had never given up on a challenge, and he wasn’t about to waste any moment he had trying to woo the golden haired man.  One way or another, he’d win him over, red-haired and leather clad secret angel too!

It was now two weeks since he’d began his nightly voyeurism, each night bringing a different performance.  The clothes changed, but the hair remained constant.  His favorite outfit had been a very lacy powder-blue affair, complete with ribbons and little golden bells.  God, he’d almost fainted at the orgasm that particular night had brought.

But even more important than that was the need to confess to him.  Sure, watching his secret shows was nice and all, but that wasn’t what had him snagged.  It wasn’t the standoffish attitude, and the attempts to keep a distance, either.  He had caught a peak of what was under that stiff exterior, and that was what had him yearning for him. 

Alfred was a strong, caring, intelligent person.  His attempts to hide it made him even more precious, and Arthur would love nothing more than to claim him for his own.  Oh, he’d seen a few people casting more than friendly gazes at him.  And it had infuriated him.  Alfred was his angel, dammit!  But he wasn’t his to own.  Besides the fact that it was creepy to think like that, Alfred was one of those people that had to offer themselves up to you before you could lay any claims.  And no matter what, you’d never own him.  That free will, coupled with everything else had the poor Brit tossing in bed at night, almost in tears. 

But tonight would be the night it all ended.

As had become habit, Arthur finished his supper with lightning speed, forgoing a shower since he’d have to take one after anyway.  Slipping into his room right after 9, which was around the time Alfred started his performances, he slowly sunk down onto his mattress, laying his phone on the bedside table.  Grabbing a few tissues from the box and the tube of lube he had started keeping there, he carefully slid down his pants, and whipped out his already engorged member. 

Across from him Alfred stepped into view.  Tonight he had styled his wig into pigtails tied with pink ribbons.  He had on a pale pink nightie, with white lace trim.  He had put on make-up, with matching pink lipstick.  White lace stocking complimented the trim, and pink high-heeled shoes designed like Mary Jane dress shoes completed the ensemble.  Standing on his platform, he was once again addressing his invisible audience, holding onto his pole and swinging from side-to-side.

The sight was breathtaking, as always.  Groaning softly, Arthur held off from touching himself for the moment, watching as Alfred picked up a remote from the corner of the platform.  A moment later, the low sound of the night’s song of choice reached his ears, and he prepared himself for another excellent performance.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the pole, sliding down to the floor pouting.  Giving the gleaming metal a chaste kiss, he began to work his way up while rotating his hips in a circle, arching his back perfectly before leaning back to rest a foot on the pole and twirl.  He then hooked his leg around it and lifted his skirt, baring a bottom clad in pink and white lace panties, running his hands over his bare thighs, down to the tops of his stockings before sliding them up, over the skirt and up to the top of the garment, shyly undoing the ribbons holding it together.

Now Arthur began to touch himself.  He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, keeping a good hold so that he wouldn’t come too soon.  The other hand began to toy with his head, sliding back the foreskin and trailing his finger along the slit, hissing at the almost painful sensation of pleasure that shot through his groin.  When the nightie fell to the floor, revealing the pink and white body wear beneath, he almost lost it.  Slowly, he started to stroke himself, making a ring with his forefinger and thumb, and running it up and down the shaft.

Just as Alfred leapt up into the air to do an amazing spiral down, his phone began to chime, the screen coming on and lighting up the area.  Alarmed by the interruption, he found himself caught between answering it, or letting it go.  It chimed again, the screen flashing in the dark.  Growling with frustration, he stopped what he was doing and reached over to grab it and see who was messaging him at this hour.

Of course, it was one of his fucking coworkers!  Growling again, he hit the ignore button and shut the infernal device off.  He then noticed that the music had stopped.  Looking up, he froze in place.

There Alfred stood, staring right back at him; eyes widen and mouth agape with horror.  Neither one of them moved.  There he sat, cock out and busted, and there he stood, almost naked and caught.  Minutes passed without either one of them making a move.  Then, Alfred took a step back, and ran from the room, leaving Arthur with a view of an abandoned pole and a slowly sinking heart.

 

The Next Day

 

Arthur peeked out his door, looking around for any sign of Alfred.  He had to get to work, but sheer embarrassment kept him from leaving his house.  How did he explain himself?!  Furthermore, how was he ever going to make up for it?  Surely Alfred would want nothing to do with him after that, and it made him feel like a dog.

But the clock was ticking, and he had to get to the office.  Gathering his courage, he slipped out the door, checking to see that it was locked.  He dashed to his car, heart thumping wildly as he fumbled with the lock switch.

At that moment, Alfred came out of his house, in a rush himself.  Giving his doorknob a quick turn, he made to dash out to his car.  Seeing him running down the porch steps, Arthur froze, his keys slipping from his hands to fall to the ground with a clatter.

The other froze at the sound, slowly turning his head to meet eye-to-eye with Arthur, a look of mortification spreading on his features.

Arthur swallowed hard, and then shyly raised a hand in greeting.  “G-Good morning, Alfred.”  He let out a nervous laugh, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Alfred’s face turned as red as an apple as he stared back.  His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.  He made to say something, but couldn’t get it out.  He began to breathe harder, his work bag falling from his hands.  Looking as if he may cry, he spun around and dashed back towards his door.

Not knowing what he was doing, Arthur dashed after him.  “Alfred, wait!  Please!”

“I don’t have anything to say to you!”  Alfred’s hands shook violently as he tried to get the key into the doorknob. 

Arthur rushed up the steps behind him, sliding to a stop next to him.  “I know I can’t excuse myself, but I want you to know that-“

“Shut up!  Just shut up, and go away.” 

“Alfred, please listen to me!”

Spinning around, Arthur was suddenly met with a face full of rage, with tears brimming in his blue, oh-so-very blue eyes.  “Why?  So that you can tell me what a bad person I am?!  That I’m a faggot, an abomination?!”  He turned back to the lock, growing frustrated by the moment as his key wouldn’t turn in the lock.  “Well I don’t want to hear it.”

“No!  That’s not what I was going to say at all!”  Arthur grabbed him by his shoulders, and spun him back around to face him.  “I-I’m… I’m sorry for spying on you, and I-“

“No no no, let me go!”  Alfred tried to pull away from him, but Arthur held on tighter.

“LISTEN TO ME!”  Arthur’s face was one of rage now, all stress from weeks of frustration coupled with from the night before spilling out.  “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you!  You are a beautiful, smart person and I want to get to know you better.  I love to watch you dance, and I would love nothing more than to-“

Not really listening while struggling to get loose, it was at that moment that Alfred shoved him, hard.  “LET ME GO, GODDAMMIT!”

The push made Arthur stumble backwards.  Losing his footing, he wavered off balance on the top step before falling backwards, hitting the back of his head on the bottom step.  The world went dark and fizzled out around him, a horror-filled screech reaching his ears from far away as he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later, he slowly started to come around, the sound of someone talking rapidly in his ears.  Blinking his eyes, he gazed up to find his vision full of blue.

“Arthur?  Come on, say something, please.”  Alfred held up three fingers.  “How many are there?”

Arthur just stared up at him, gazing at his angel with pure adoration.  It was now or never.

“Speak to me, guy.  Anything.”

“I love you.”

Alfred froze, tilting his head slightly.  “Say what now?”

Arthur took a breath, and let it all spill out.  “I love you.  Ever since the day you had that conversation with your brother, I felt something stir within me.  I fell for you then.   And every time we’ve met since, I’ve fallen in deeper.”  He smiled up at him, the other’s eyes wide as he listened.  “You’re strong, proud, independent, beautiful, kind, sweet, smart… you’re perfect, an earth-bound angel that has stolen my heart.  Please, won’t you be mine?

Alfred arched an eyebrow, blushing furiously.  “Uhm, are you sure about that?  I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with.  Not to mention, well… you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Slowly lifting himself up, he turned so he was facing him.  Gathering his hands within his own, he brought them to his lips and kissed them.  “And I don’t care.”

 

Present Day

 

“A-Arthur, hurry up!  We don’t have much t-time…”

Snapping back to reality, Arthur realized he’d been stretching him for several minutes.  He pulled his fingers out, patting a plump cheek in apology.  “Sorry love, got carried away there a moment.”

Alfred spread his legs wider in invitation.  “Please, I need you inside me.”

Grabbing the lube, he squeezed out a large dollop, tossing the tube once again as he reached down and coated his member.  Once thoroughly covered, he wiped his hand on the covers, and then grabbed his legs.

Alfred smiled up at him, eyes glowing with a mix of love and lust.  “Why are you so gentle with me?”

Arranging the limbs on his shoulders, he leaned forward to brush their lips together.  “Because you are my angel, and one cannot mistreat angels else they fly away.”

Grinning, Alfred kissed him back.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.”  Aligning himself with his entrance, Arthur slowly sank himself inside of Alfred, shuddering at the sensation of warm velvety warmth encasing his neglected cock.  They began to move, carefully at first, both of them gasping and moaning as their shared pleasure rushed through them.

“Faster, please,” Alfred gasped, rolling his hips in perfect tandem to Arthur’s thrusts.

Arthur shifted, and aimed deeper, seeking out his sweet spot.  It was only a moment before Alfred shouted.  “There, right there!”  Grinning, Arthur aimed for that spot.  He could already feel himself getting close, so he reached around and began to stroke the other’s weeping member.

Alfred cried out as his prostate was assaulted, each stroke of the other’s cock driving him higher and higher up his precipice.  He grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets, slamming his hips up to meet Arthur.

In a couple of minutes they reached their climax together, both crying out as the raw pleasure ravaged their senses, leaving them tingling and breathless.  Alfred’s cum splattered across his chest and stomach, while Arthur filled him with his own. 

They stayed joined together for a bit more before Arthur carefully pulled out to collapse next to Alfred.  As one they reached out and pulled each other close, Alfred pressing his face close to Arthur’s chest while Arthur buried his in messy golden locks.

“We’re going to be late for work, you know.”  Alfred looked up at Arthur, smiling with a satisfied look on his face.

Arthur smiled back with the same look, and shrugged.  “Oh well, it can wait.”  He then leaned down to press a kiss to Alfred’s brow.  “Happy Anniversary, angel.”

“Yeah, happy anniversary, you perv.”

After that day when Arthur confessed his love to Alfred, they had begun to date.  After one year of Alfred being his neighbor, they married.  Alfred moved in with Arthur, and gave his house to his brother and then boyfriend so he would have everyone he loved close.

Arthur’s family didn’t approve of their union.  Neither did Alfred’s.  But neither one of them cared.  The past year had been bliss, complete with all the little things couples do together. 

Today made it one year since they had joined, and two years since they had met.  Arthur looked over to the corner of their room.  There was the pole his angel loved to dance on, and the red hair he donned while doing it.  He only danced for him now. 

It was heaven.


End file.
